The Helping Hand Of Truth Or Dare
by lizziewhite
Summary: The gang decide to play truth or dare! One shot, maybe more. Cannon couples. AU. AH.


**A/N: Another one of my stories from my old account. Origional chapter-  
THIS IS IMPORTANT. I recently found my old account from like 3 or four years ago when I was 11/12 first discovered fanfiction and I tried to write my own stories but I became to excited about the story lines and rushed them. If I am honest those stories are very poorly written and have some very cringe worthy factors. Reading back on these stories whilst remembering back to when I wrote them, I realised that although they were really poorly written that they could be ammended and improved. So I picked one of my favorite stories from this and began to re-write it. The link to the old chapter is here on my old account is here-  
**** s/5849497/1/the-helping-hand-of-truth-or-dare**

**I'm also not sure if I want to carry this on, or keep it as a one shot. Let me know what you think please.**

We all arrived at Edward's house at seven o'clock for our weekly sleepover. We always stay at Edwards every Saturday night all of us. We just got on so well and worked well in any situations, so sleepovers every weekend were perfect.

At first it was a little difficult for my parents to handle, me staying at a boys house when other boys would be there aswell, but the soon understood when they realised that Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme made us sleep in seperate rooms. My Mum and Dad thougth Esme and Carlisle were brilliant. They got on so well, that they became best friends and did things together all the time and often dragged me and Edward out on dinners with them. It was all part of reason why me and Edward were so close.

Everyone knew my brother Jasper and Alice were perfect for eachother and so were Rosalie and Emmett. And I was so in love with Edward, and everyone knew it. Except him. Despite all of these perfect couples, we all stayed single.

We sat around all night, chatting about all sorts. We talked about everything. Then Emmett said something that could possibly ruin the whole night.  
"Can we play truth or dare? Please?" Everyone sighed as we all know how truth or dare end up. "Please? Please please please please!" Emmett begged.  
"Yeah, why not!" I said. Playing truth or dare with everyone was always a laugh.

We sat in a circle in Edward's bedroom. I sat in between Edward and Alice. They were my bestfriends, I was even closer to them than the rest of the group.  
"Me first!" Emmett shouted. "I pick Bella!" I groaned. I really didn't want to do a dare, I know what Emmett is like, he'd make me do some realy crazy shit.  
"Truth." I answered, he shot a look at Edward before asking me a question.  
"What underwear are you wearing?" I blushed, then laughed. I wasn't wearing any and I didn't know what to say. I just didn't like wearing any in the jeans I wore. It made them uncomfortable, and I just didn't need a bra.  
"I'm not." I said. I twisted in my seat uncomfortably. Edward's eyes widended and Emmett laughed.  
"Can I have a look?" emmett said cheekily. I took off my shoe and threw it at him. "Was someone expecting to get lucky?" Alice laughed.  
"Alright, alright lets give up talking about my underwear, or lack of it. I choose Jazz" He put his head in his hands.  
"Okay, I'll be the better man, I choose dare." Oh this was going to be good. Time to get my revenge on my twin brother.

"Call Lauren Malory and tell her that you have decided to take her up on her offer, and she mustn't forget to get her toys ready. She must know it's you." Everyone laughed. Jasper picked his phone out of his pocket. I read her number to him and he typed it in.  
"Hello Lauren, I have decided to take you up on your offer. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Have your toys ready." Jasper smirked. "A hint, I love strawberries and cream." He hung up. We all burst into peals of laughter. "I pick Rosalie!"

"Dare." Rosalie was always the adventurous one. Emmett whispered something into Jasper's ear.  
"Emmett wants you to make out with Bella!" Jasper laughed. I immediately jumped up.  
"No way, this is rose's dare, not mine!" I shouted.  
"Bella, please? I don't do chickens," Rosalie pleaded with me. That girl has guts. I slapped Emmett playfully.  
"Jazz we all know that this wasn't your idea. We all know you don't want to see your little sister get off with on of her best friends!" So with that I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"If you weren't my sister then that would be hot," Jasper said.  
"No Jazz, that was hot!" Edward said. I blushed.  
"My turn! I choose Edward," Rose said.  
"Dare," he answered.  
"I dare you to give a love bite to Alice!" I almost jumped on Rose and killed her, I wanted her to chose me. "But please go upstairs, I don't want to see you sucking on her neck."

"You shouldn't have done that Rosie! Look at Bells, she's practically in tears!" Emmett said in my defense.  
"Stop it. I did this for you. To show you that you need to get in there!" Rosalie said. Alice and Edward came downstairs and she had a pink mark on her neck and she was giggling. She tensed visabally.

"I chose Bella," Edward said.  
"Truth," I said.  
"How do you currently feel about me?" He said and I nearly died.  
"You are my best friend and I love you," I smiled.  
"Nice save," Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"Rose." I said and turned to her.  
"Truth," she replied.  
"Who is your favourite person I n this room right now?" I asked, knowing full well she would say Emmett.  
"Emmett," I smiled because I was right. "Edward," she chose.  
"Dare!" He said.  
"You have to go do seven minutes in heaven with bella!" Rose is my saviour. He took my hand and took me into his walk in wardrobe.

"Bella, I have something to get off my chest," he said. My heart skipped a beat. "I'm in love with you." he leaned in and kissed me.

10 minutes later Jasper walked in and said,

"how long are you- get the fuck off my sister!"


End file.
